The Stolen Magnet
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: Executor the magnet has been stolen from Elizabeth by an even more evil junkyard owner named William. While at the junkyard, Executor meets a scared crane claw named Sweetie who wants a new home and job. Will Elizabeth be able to rescue them both? You have to have read The Magnet's Mistress first, or you won't understand this story.
1. Executor Stolen!

Executor Stolen!

It had been a few years since Elizabeth had found Executor and started a partnership with him. However, that was about to change when an evil owner, of a larger and more gruesome junkyard on the opposite side of the city wanted him. His name was William and he offered to buy Executor from Elizabeth a week ago, which of course was denied. William though, wasn't one to quit though and he was going to get that magnet no matter what it took.

After Elizabeth went to bed, William snuck in with a mobile tower crane. He and his minions that worked with him then unhooked Executor from his hooks, switching him to the mobile crane. They then left with him before Elizabeth could wake up.

Elizabeth got early as she usually did to say good morning to her magnet partner. When she got there though, he was missing.

"Executor?" she called out "Where are you?"

She then saw he was unhooked and there were abnormally large tire tracks near his crane spot. He had been stolen and she had to get him back. The one question was, where was he taken?

Back with Executor, who started waking up to realize he was in a strange place. It looked like the former junkyard he worked in, but bigger and less appealing to be in.

"Where am I?" he spoke up, really concerned, looking around "Elizabeth? Anyone there?"

Just then he heard something move, something rather large. He then saw that it was a mobile tower crane and it was carrying a pinkish red gripping claw that was around his size. When it got close it opened its feminine, pearl blue eyes and it spoke in a voice that was quiet, yet strong too.

"I'm the only one alive here, but I wish I could say the same for my previous owner…." She spoke up sounding sad

Executor wondered how she was able to speak when he didn't see a mouth nor a translator anywhere, but he wasn't going to ask about that now.

"What is this place?" he asked

"This is William Tell Junkyard, based off the owners name mixed with a fairytale, but working here, is no fairytale." The claw answered

"I can understand, I used to do this job, but I need to find a way back to my mistress, Elizabeth." Executor responded "She'll be worried to find me gone."

"I wish we both could escape, but it's too big and the owners would notice…..I'm too scared to run…I don't want to die because of it…." She responded, about to cry

Executor went up and nuzzled her to comfort her "We'll find a way, it's always possible miss…."

"My old owner's three year old daughter called me Sweetie, so that's the name I stuck with." Sweetie told him, nuzzling back, but it was harder for her to do so

"I'm called Executor and don't worry, sweetie, we'll make it through." He told her

Will Elizabeth get Executor back and will she take Sweetie with? Will William find out and keep the two giant machines to do their jobs that they hate so much?

To be continued…..


	2. Elizabeth Sets Out

Elizabeth Sets Out

Elizabeth was worried about where Executor could've been taken to. She was going to need to get out and find him quick, after all the place wasn't the same without him. She went to one of old sport cars she fixed and made sure it was working again. When it was, she used it to set out onto the road to find her magnet friend.

When she stopped for a break in front of what looked like a parts shop, she heard someone speak up to her. Elizabeth looked over to see a young, slender woman with black tied back hair and large round glasses. Her attire consisted of a purple plaid shirt and blue skirt.

"Is that an old fashioned mustang? How did you get that?" she asked

"Oh, I fixed that car and got it running again. I'm on a bit of mission." Elizabeth responded "If I tell you what it is though, you might think I'm insane."

"I'll listen to what it is anyway." the other woman replied

"Well, alright…" Elizabeth began

"Ellie, nice to meet you."

"You too, I'm Elizabeth."

"Wait are you Elizabeth of _Lizzy's Wondrous Creations_?" Ellie asked, face lighting up "I've heard of you. You took over _Ernie's Disposal_ and you fix and create things while using the tower crane magnet there."

"Yes I am." Elizabeth replied "That's what my mission is though. The magnet, who I called Executor, has been stolen and I need to get him back. This might sound insane, but he is alive and he's my best friend."

"And I thought it was just me who's seen living appliances." Ellie brought up "I live with many of them. One of them has heard about your Executor."

Little did they know, one of Ellie's living appliances heard everything, while being at the shop window. It was Fannie, a blue plug-in fan who has heard of Executor's redemption. The other appliances didn't believe her or didn't know about Executor, but she decided if she could meet Executor himself, she could see if he really changed from evil to good. Before Elizabeth could leave, Ellie offered to come with. Fannie then snuck over and hid in Ellie's bag. Elizabeth allowed Ellie to join her in hopes it would make the search easier. After all, Elizabeth would stop at nothing to get Executor back.

To be continued….

 _Thank you Lampi01 for allowing me to use your character, Ellie, and use the names you selected for the parts shop appliances._


	3. Becoming a Father Figure

Becoming a Father Figure

Executor began his first day working with Sweetie, both giants severely hating their jobs. However, Executor noticed Sweetie took it much harder than he was. After just a few deaths she had to cause, Sweetie had burst into tears, sobbing hard. Executor knew he needed to be there for her.

Executor stopped what he was doing and nuzzled her head with his, quietly saying, "Shhh…it's not your fault you had to do this and I know it hurts. I promise this won't be forever."

Sweetie was still crying, but nuzzled him back, knowing he was there for her "I know….I just don't know how much longer I can do this…."

"Hopefully not much longer, Sweetie, it should be soon to when we leave this place." Executor told her, hoping Elizabeth would take her too if she found him again

Sweetie went quiet to calm down a little before speaking again "I only did one job I ever liked in the four years I've been around."

Executor's eyes opened up more, clearly listening to what she needed to say "What was that?"

"I helped rebuild a small parts shop. It seemed like a nice little place and I wish I could see it again." Sweetie admitted "I realized that I loved bringing things together, not having them torn apart."

"That's the kind of job Elizabeth, my mistress had me do and it feels nice to do it. Creating something new is a wonderful feeling." Executor responded "It's especially, great to do it with someone that loves you and I'm sure Elizabeth would love you too."

"Oh, I sure hope so…I'd really love to be under someone that cares for me, much like you do now." Sweetie told him, then looked away "This might sound strange…but I see you somewhat...well...almost like a father to me."

"Well, you can see me like if you want to, especially since I can tell you need me while we're here." Executor responded, nuzzling her again

Sweetie nuzzled back, with a cute expression in her eyes "Thank you, Executor. You're the one good thing to happen to this horrible place."

Sweetie then resumed her worked and Executor kept his eye on her to make sure she would be okay. He hoped Elizabeth would find them soon and take them home, to their real home. Little did they know though, Elizabeth would not be too far away.

To be continued….


	4. No More Miss Nice Claw

No More Miss Nice Claw

William had returned to the massive junkyard and threw what looked like newer and very young appliances aside, like if they were nothing. Sweetie saw this and decided she had enough with this way of life and it was about time she stood up to make William leave and never return. She then came up with a plan to do so.

She remembered that when she was rebuilding the parts shop, she heard of appliances that took a stand and scared humans out. Sweetie even had a bit of a crush on their leader, Phil the hanging lamp, who always lead them to do these acts of fright. She knew they could never meet, for her being too big to fit in a building, but she would hopefully please him by doing this, but she couldn't do it alone.

Sweetie started to whisper things to the broken cars that were still alive and they went through with the plan. When William came further in, the cars started randomly flickering their lights and clanging whatever metal they had left in them.

Sweetie, then let out a perfect werewolf howl, which really startled William. She then spoke up

"What's the matter? Are you afraid, William?"

The living cars started snickering at that too. Executor saw what was going on, but didn't interfere and let Sweetie lead the plan in action.

"Who are you?" William called out, but saw no one

Sweetie laughed and said "You here that everyone? He wants to know who we are."

The cars burst out laughing too and started saying this: "We're all around you, can't you see us?"

William looked around, but saw no one, but saw the tower crane claw lower itself, which he knew wasn't supposed to be happen. The cars then opened their eyes, really scaring William.

Sweetie then opened her eyes and said "Boo!"

William screamed and ran to leave, right as Elizabeth and Ellie drove up. William tried to get them to turn back, but they refused.

As soon as he saw her, Executor got the happiest look on his face and lowered his head to her.

Elizabeth hugged his nose saying "There's my big boy. You're coming home right away, especially since you're on a mobile crane now."

Executor then saw Ellie and tried to hide himself but it was too late. Elizabeth then explained that Ellie was a friend and that she too knew that machinery were alive too. Executor felt relieved to hear that and opens his eyes again.

Fannie then flew out of Ellie's bag and right to Executor. Ellie wasn't surprised that this would happen, since Fannie was always gossiping about this famous magnet and she was a real fan of him.

"So, you're the big bad magnet." Fannie spoke up, looking Executor right in the eye

Executor chuckled and said "My name is Executor and those old ways are done. I'm a changed magnet and for the better too, but I think you should more impressed with Sweetie, over there."

Everyone looked over to the pinkish red claw and she stared back at them. She then saw Fannie there and realized she was one of the appliances from the part shop.

"Yes, I'm Sweetie." She responded and lowered her head to Fannie "You're one of the ones from the haunted parts shop that I rebuilt. Oh I'm highly fascinated by you all, especially by your leader, Phil."

Fannie laughed "I'd love to see his reaction to the news of an admirer."

"I'll bring it up to him, myself." Ellie added

"Yes, but we should get moving." Elizabeth spoke, then looked to Sweetie "You can come with me too. You can be really useful."

Elizabeth lit up and agreed to come with, finally getting a true home. Everyone was getting ready head out and Sweetie really looked forward to her new job at the home of Executor and Elizabeth. Before they could get there though, Elizabeth decided to help take Ellie home, for providing the good company and gained high respect to meet another that knows living machinery.

To be continued…..

 _Once again, thank you Lampi01 for allowing me to use Ellie and the names you selected for the parts shop appliances._


	5. Taking You Home

Taking You Home

Executor and Sweetie had followed Ellie and Elizabeth back to Ellie's home. When they got there, Elizabeth and her two gentle giants didn't leave just yet. Ellie went to go tell Phil about his massive admirer. When she told him, Phil gave back the most embarrassed answer possible.

"I'm-I'm not cute!" he responded, turning pink from blushing

While that happened, Sketch was writing a message about the reaction Phil had and had Ellie give it to Sweetie, saying 'He turned pink from the news'. The giant claw couldn't help but blush too, but she couldn't stay for too long. She and Executor had to go home with Elizabeth. The three of them said their good byes and left for home.

Sweetie already liked what she saw and went for some non-metal material for Elizabeth to work with, since Executor couldn't grab that stuff.

"Welcome home, Sweetie, and it's good to get you back home too, Executor." Elizabeth told them

"Oh it's great to be back." Executor replied

Sweetie didn't answer though. She was looked at the city lights and the big moon that was now in the sky. She then started to sing:

All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

Elizabeth and Executor listened to the young claw sing through the night. Her voice was very beautiful to listen to and she seemed to shine in the night's light. They found family, she found family. Together they were a group that was to be happy for the rest of their days….or will they?

The end

Elizabeth, Executor, and Sweetie will appear again in _Rise of the Wonderlucks_

 _Song is I See the Light from Tangled._

 _Thanks again, Lampi01 for allowing me to use your wonderful and humorous characters. It's a real pleasure to work with them!_


End file.
